Romantic
by Mephiles
Summary: One night Almaz and Sapphire decide to experiment...or at least Sapphire makes the decision for both of them.  AlmazxSapphire with extremely light bondage.  Written because there honestly just isn't enough of this pairing around.


Romantic

The Netherworld never ceased moving. On the Human World night and daytime cycles caused noticeable differences in activity as each day progressed. Activity gradually segued into inactivity before being reborn in the new day. The Netherworld had no such distinctions. For a human this seemed exhausting, if not punishing, but for demons, a race who required tension, the nonstop pace of movement and energy kept them demons.

In the Netherworld Institute, Evil Academy, there was always something, generally multiple things, going on no matter what time it was. Loud voices were heard calling around the campus and the echoes of combat filled the halls. Amongst all this the lone figure atop one of the Academy's many spires was especially conspicuous.

The lone figure was conspicuous for a number of reasons, firstly his giant red scarf but that went without saying, more thematically noticeable was the contrast his lack of energy formed with the frantic inhabitants of the Academy. Of course the fact that he was Almaz was probably the most conspicuous thing about him at all.

* * *

><p>Almaz sighed glumly to himself because, honestly, no-one else would want him to sigh at him. His head was hung low in its usual manner as he glanced, but didn't really look, at the campus beneath him. At the very least the Vato Brothers weren't trying to push him off of the tower anymore that had got really annoying.<p>

Despite this ray of sunshine, and not as a result of concussions, Almaz still couldn't shake the feeling of depression he had. _'Why do I keep ending up back here? Does the entire Netherworld act like some kind of me-magnet?' _Almaz brooded, actually pouting but he preferred to think it was brooding, to himself. He probably would have remained at the spire most of the night/day/whatever, a lone soul holding vigil over the morass of the Academy, had external factors of fate not intervened…

"I need to crap!" Almaz surprised himself when he suddenly jumped up and cried his need to defecate to himself. He surprised himself because it was weird and no-one else was around.

"What?"

'_No-one else was around' _he corrected himself mentally. Almaz turned around in a hurry in order to explain away his embarrassing remark to whoever followed him but quickly froze when he saw who it was;

"Princess?" Almaz asked quizzically, although his question was so vague that it defied answering.

"Your wife," Sapphire responded proudly in an equally vague answer.

The two seemed to share a silent moment of understanding, one which they had failed to express in words, before both walking up to each other and embracing. _'Please say I didn't worry her,' _Almaz thought to himself, enjoying the feeling of her arms around him. When the two pulled apart, although Almaz kept his hands firmly on Sapphire's back, Sapphire looked up at him with concern visible in her stuck out bottom lip.

"You're spending an awfully large amount of time up here these days Almaz, want's so interesting up here?" Sapphire asked.

"Ooh nothing you know, don't worry I just, because of my stuff and like, I'm a Hero now so don't…Ouch!" Almaz cringed a bit rubbing his cheek where Sapphire had pinched him whilst she gave him a glare.

"Stop rambling Almaz! I'm your wife if something is concerning you then…"

'_It concerns her as well' _Almaz finished off in his head, small hearts replacing his eyes as his need to poop suddenly lost to the fluttering of his heart; _'She really cares!'_.

"I have to kill it!" Sapphire finished off with a psycho slasher smile, her favourite kind, as she gave Almaz a wink. Almaz shook a bit before the obviously malevolent innocence of his wife before reminding himself that she was just a different sort of person, the sort who expressed their love and support by threatening to kill anyone who dared to so much as harm a hair on her loved one's heads. It was comforting in a way, Almaz would admit, but in a creepy sort of, Mafioso family violence way.

"So?" Sapphire asked, taking Almaz's hand in hers.

"Princess," Almaz looked into Sapphire's eyes, the two star pupils shimmering with a strangely warm strength as opposed to the icy cold most people felt when looking Sapphire in the eye. _'I can't keep secrets from her, she's my Princess!'_

"It's just that…well, I was hoping our Honey Moon would be a bit more romantic and less, well, you know, filled with us beating up demons I mean how many guys are we going to have to fight before Mao gets this 'thing' of his back?" Almaz turned away from Sapphire as he said this and when he turned back he instantly regretted his decision as he saw the Princess had lowered her face.

"Princess please don't blame yourself I know you like it here I…I…just forget what I said I was being stupid, you know, like usual please just don't feel bad," Almaz put his hands on her face bringing her eyes level with his as his face shone with the sort of sincerity which caused Mao physical pain.

"Almaz…romantic?" Sapphire's eyes seemed a bit distant, as if she had drawn blinders over them as she mulled over what he said, Almaz opened his mouth to try to say something again when all of a sudden he felt an enormous strength slam on top of his head. But this time there were no Vato Brothers only Sapphire, her hand bawled into a fist, standing over him as his vision faded.

* * *

><p>Almaz came too slowly, his eyes opening incrementally, as colour became discernible again.<p>

"What happened?" He mumbled to himself, trying to move his hand to rub the sore spot on his head. His hand though, he suddenly became aware, was tied down with a leather strap as too were his legs and his other arm. Almaz's eyes suddenly went wide as he tugged futile at his bonds. The room he was in was dark, he could only make out that he was on some kind of fluffy mattress and that he was naked. _'Naked!' _alarm bells went off in Almaz's head as he looked down at himself and, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with his tool, saw that he was butt naked except for, strangely enough, his scarf. Almaz, caught in a compromising and possibly dangerous situation acted on his instincts;

"Help! Help! Help!" Instincts honed by much time spent running away and avoiding Mao. _'Mao! He must have caught me and plans on using me for some kind of sick experiment' _Almaz realized to himself.

"Mao, this isn't funny, let me go now, doesn't Aurum keep you occupied enough as it is?"

"Who are you talking too?"

Almaz shrieked like a little girl, so in other words like Almaz, at the sudden intrusion into his dark world by a soft and feminine voice…the princess?

"Princess are you in here?" Almaz asked, trying to discern the position of the voice in the darkness.

"Here let me light a candle to let us see better,"

"NO!" Almaz shouted, wriggling his body desperately to try and break the leather straps. _'The princess can't see me like this!' _his head rang with alarm bells and sirens as he tried to summon up that superhuman strength heroes developed in desperate times. Unfortunately, arguably, it seemed the situation was not desperate enough.

A small light suddenly manifested and where darkness once was, but a short distance to Almaz's right, stood the princess with a candle. Almaz noticed third that Sapphire was wearing only a black lace bra and panties and both the second and first things he noticed was the sheer amount of exposed dark skin. Sapphire's skin. The Princess's skin. His wife's skin.

A moment passed, and then another and another until eventually Sapphire broke the silence with a petulant scowl.

"Are you not going to say anything?" She demanded haughtily, both her arms going to her bare hips, as she glowered at her restrained husband. Almaz just stared, his face as bright red as a tomato, his mouth agape and his brain frozen. _'Princess is…is…is' _Almaz's thoughts couldn't even complete themselves.

"Oh, but it seems your body language is actually telling me a lot," Sapphire said coyly, snapping Almaz out of his reverie in time to see her delicately prod his penis with her finger.

"Princess no," Almaz tried to say but couldn't quite get it out as Sapphire stroked him with her small fingers. He gave a small shudder of pleasure, and he could feel he was shuddering downstairs too, eliciting a giggle from the princess.

"Almaz that is so cute! I just want to eat you up," Sapphire clasped her hands together as she squealed turning to Almaz with a megawatt smile.

"Princess please could you, uh, not use the expression 'eat'" Almaz asked, his throat suddenly feeling very dry, as he tried to squeeze the words out.

"Why not?" Sapphire asked with an innocent tone, prodding Almaz's penis again.

"Because this is wrong, what are you doing? How did you get here?" Almaz asked, desperate, hoping that he and Sapphire hadn't been suckered into something terrible. If anyone dared to defile his princess he would…

"But I thought this was romantic?" Sapphire said, her eyebrows furrowed in consternation.

'_Romantic, she's doing this for me?' _Almaz looked at Sapphire in disbelief. But what he saw staring back at him was a strangely vulnerable Sapphire, like he had only seen her when he regained his title and life at the gate of the Human World. _'Could it be that she's scared? Scared that I'm upset with her? Is it even possible for the princess to think I could be upset? I spend so much time thinking about how I feel about her could I have forgotten how she feels about me?'_

"Sapphire you do not have to do this to make things romantic for me, just spending time with you is good enough," Almaz said, smiling his hero smile, and watching as Sapphire returned to her normal look of bloody-minded confidence and clenched her fist.

"But I want to do this Almaz," Sapphire said, her determination evident by her fist, and her eyes.

"Then just let me out of these bonds and…"

"Oh no, I meant with those," Sapphire remarked cheerfully, giggling a little bit as if Almaz had made some kind of pre-school mistake.

"With these?" Almaz asked, a little incredulous, and suspecting that his luck was once more going to turn on him.

"Ah-huh, I read about this in a book once and have been dying to try it out, later on we can use some of the other toys I brought to," Sapphire said cheerfully, motioning to a pile of crops, whips, poles and other implements behind her. Almaz gulped and…gave a small smile. _'They can call me the unlucky hero as much as they want; at least I'm getting some tonight,'_

"Now, let me begin,"Sapphire purred.

Sapphire quickly and nimbly leapt on to the bed, her arms braced on either side of Almaz's head as she stared down at him. _'Finally Almaz you are going to do it, this is your just reward for all the suffering you have ever been through, it's just me and the princess, romantic and slo-'_

Sapphire dove her face into a kiss with Almaz whilst, at the same time, providing an opening in her panties for his manhood to slide through. All this caught Almaz completely off guard and his eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. Sapphire was aggressive, like some sort of an animal, she only broke off her kisses long enough for Almaz to get a quick gasp of air and even then plastered sloppy ones all over his face and neck before sticking her tongue back in to his mouth. Down below she rode him in a hastening pattern.

Almaz could barely stand it and lay disorientated beneath her, pleasure washing over him as he felt himself inside her warmth, pulsating with vitality as the two seemed locked in a violent surge of back and forth. _'Deeper, deeper into her' _Almaz thought to himself feeling his head roll back as he tried to reach further into her, he strained at his bonds in the moment of passion, completely losing tracking of Sapphire's kisses as his mouth opened and she licked all around his lips.

'_Almost there, I'm going to do it!' _Almaz thought, the world around him slipping away, then suddenly-

Sapphire pulled back, she hung just a few feet above him in the air, and her opening hovered above the tool it had previously been filled with. Almaz felt like he was suddenly caught in the open and looked at Sapphire with confused and glazed eyes.

"Wha?"

"Say my name, say it!" She moaned as she placed her hands upon Almaz's now rigid manhood.

"P-princes-"Almaz tried to stutter out but couldn't, his words catching in his throat as his love began to administrate a hand job. With a crash he suddenly found a riding crop resting on his cheek, a small red welt testament to the force with which it had been swung.

"Say my name!" Sapphire ordered again, a lustful look on her face as she brushed the crop through Almaz's hair before bringing it to her nose and sniffing it as if it was some sort of flower, sighing a bit at the scent she caught.

"S-Sapphire!" Almaz cried out, closing his eyes as he felt himself going to explode, incapable of holding back any longer and urged on by her sudden aggression. _'Am I getting off on being her submissive?'_

Sapphire didn't leave him out in the cold though and she now impaled herself upon him one last time, feeling it burst inside her as he sprayed his seed through her. She gave a shriek of joy and threw her head back, her long blonde hair which had first served as the proof of Almaz's love for her, swung back in a tangled mass as the two collapsed upon each other, physically drained and emotionally charged. For a while the two lay like that until, eventually, Sapphire rose up a bit to undo one of Almaz's straps.

"What are you doing?" Almaz asked, panting slightly as Sapphire undid both his arms and handed him the riding crop she had used on him.

"Well I did hit you didn't I?" Sapphire replied nonchalantly, turning her back to him and getting on all fours. Almaz rose himself up to a sitting position and found that he was now confronted by the image of Sapphire's round and globular ass whilst she smiled back at him.

"I've been a bad girl so I need some disciplining, and after that I might need to be taught a few more lessons," Sapphire's eyes darted towards the toy sack she had brought in with excitement.

"On one condition," Almaz said gravely, causing Sapphire to look at him concernedly.

"What?"

"You need to treat me like this, like your pet, again as well," Almaz said, looking down as his face burned with shame at admitting such a perverted fetish, to his mind at least. All he heard though was the squeal he had come to expect Sapphire to give in Miss Beryl's presence as he was suddenly tackled to the bed by his love, her breasts mashing against his chest and instantly causing him to rise again.

"Of course I will treat you like my little pet, after all that is what you are to me," As Sapphire cooed these words she stroked the top of Almaz's head affectionately like he was a dog. Almaz couldn't have been happier though and gave a pleased sigh as he let Sapphire stroke him and whisper possessive words into his ear.

'_Almaz is so cute! No wonder Mao is constantly trying to experiment on him, when I have him like this, all at my mercy! It's to die for. I can't believe I didn't try this before, from now on we are doing this every day and night we can. I may have to kill Mao if he tries to capture Almaz again though after this I'm beginning to suspect he has ambitions for Almaz which I, as his wife, will not allow' _Even as Sapphire lovingly caressed her husband as part of their game her mind was thinking about which unfortunate souls she would have to be sending to the abyss next.

And the Netherworld moved.


End file.
